


Spellbound

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't stop following him, I was spellbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA! I like this, part of my Choose your own characters thing I have going for me. For Bingo, #78, Feeling: Spellbound.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Spellbound

To have your entire being focused on a single thing, a single being. Every thought, every feeling, everything. Nothing could escape the pull of the spell, the need to be with or near the object of their desire.

It was exactly how I felt.

No other student could feel this way, no possible chance. So, why was I so infatuated? Simple, Him.

He had me following him through Hogwarts like a demented puppy, not quite like a stalker, since he knows that I am there, we are best friends after all.

But how I want to be more, to be everything for him. Unfortunatly, he doesn't see me that way. He is always saying how I am his sibling, how he loves me, but not that way, making a joke of the feelings I have felt for him since the begining.

And yet, I still follow him, spellbound.

**Author's Note:**

> The minimum word count is 150, my story is exactly 150 words long. Accident, it just came out that way when I saved it. I love when that happens.
> 
> Mars


End file.
